Just A Few Drinks
by Mawhora's Mask
Summary: A few drinks couldn't be that bad.. right? Jashammy. Based off of a headcanon that does not belong to me. Details inside.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm a little surprised that I would actually consider writing a fanfic for the TD fandom, but y'know.. sometimes it's best to try.**

**This fanfic is focused on Jashammy, the ultimate OT3, and also my favorite headcanon that was posted on tumblr by dinyvontessa. She said that I should try writing her headcanons so I went through em all and picked the one I loved best!**

**I honestly don't deserve any credit for this. She does, SO DON'T TRY TO GIVE ME ANY CREDIT. I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN CREDIT. Ahem.**

**I also beg you to bear with me. My writing is good, but it needs a little work here and there, so um... it's shitty.**

**Here we go.**

_**Just A Few Drinks**_

Out of all the places to suggest, Jasmine had to suggest the bar.

Shawn agreed to the Aussie's idea, immediately noticing that he had not a good drink in a while, but Sammy was reluctant, _very _reluctant, and seeing the situation the three were in now would have anybody that wasn't either drunk or laughing at drunks agree with her hesitation.

It was all fine at first, with Shawn inviting Dave and Sky to come and hang out at the bar with them, and Jasmine assuring Sammy that it would only be a few drinks before they would leave, but judging from all the shot glasses and empty beer bottles on the counter, anyone could definitely tell that it was much more than "a few drinks".

The blonde sighed as she used the straw to play with the ice in her now empty glass of water, resting her head against the palm of her hand. Sammy never liked the thought of drinking; ever since she experienced the hell of having to deal with her drunken twin sister a few months back, she vowed that she would never let herself come near alcohol, or basically just Amy _period_. Maybe it was a little too late for the alcohol part, but at least she wasn't letting it consume her system like the two loves of her life were.

While Sky was killing herself as she laughed at this whole situation, a drunken Shawn was constantly flirting with a very creeped out Dave while coming up with a whole bunch of shitty zombie involved pickup lines, and as for Jasmine, she was crying out her anger against the counter with her arm wrapped tightly around Sammy's shoulder. Jasmine herself couldn't even see why she would suggest the bar. When she's drunk, she has too many depressed and angered emotions, and most of the time it got her into serious trouble. Winning every single bar fight she's gotten herself into is indeed a powerful feat, but it wasn't a very good look on her when she tried applying for jobs, although she did manage to get one nonetheless.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the bartender said as he walked up to Jasmine, eyeing the many shot glasses stacked around her, "I think you've had enough drinks for tonight-"

"And _I _think that you should back off before I shove my foot up your ass!" the Aussie warned coldly, suddenly jumping up from the bar stool and getting into the bartender's face. He quickly covered his nose and took a few paces away from the tall dark skinned female, obviously smelling the alcohol on her breath, while Sammy attempted to get her to sit back down. The now frightened bartender walked away from them and made sure to stay as far away as possible.

"If you were a zombie, I'd kill you last," Shawn slurred while poking Dave's chest, making Sky laugh even more.

Jasmine looked over and glared at the back of Shawn's head, but couldn't help it as she broke into tears again and dropped back down onto the bar stool. Sammy tried her best to comfort her as Shawn didn't seem to notice what was happening right beside him.

"Shhh, it's okay Jasmine," she told the sobbing wreck.

The drunk lifted her head up and looked at the blonde, her eyes filled with tears. "H-He used th-the same p-pickup line o-on ME!" She gave out a good holler before dropping her head back on the counter.

Sammy sighed and checked the watch on Jasmine's arm for the time. It was now 10:17, and she believed it was time for them to leave before somebody ended up calling the police.

"Come on Jasmine," she said while pulling the drunk off of the stool and helping her stand.

"Where are we going, Sammy?" she sniffed.

"We're going home honey," she replied with a smile. "Never again are we coming back to the bar, and I don't care what both of you say. I just can't risk you two getting into any trouble."

A drunk smile crept onto Jasmine's lips.

"Let's go Shawn!" the blonde cheerleader ordered, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of the bar with Jasmine somehow leaning on her shoulder for support.

"Oh gosh, that was priceless," said Sky as she wiped a remaining tear away from her eye. "Bye guys!"

"See you later!" Sammy said as she walked out with the other two.

"Bye Dave," Shawn cooed before blowing him a kiss, making the tan shudder.

After Sammy struggled to get them in the car, she sat in the driver's seat and buckled herself in, taking a deep breath. "Okay guys. We are never, ever doing that again. Agreed?"

Shawn sighed, "Agreed."

Jasmine threw up in the backseat and moaned, clutching her stomach.

"Good," Sammy said as she pulled out the keys and started the car.

Back in the bar, Dave was dramatically holding onto Sky's waist as he cried against her stomach.

"Please don't let that happen ever again Sky! EVER!" He sniffed and looked up at her. "He was this close touching me!" The clean freak made a demonstration with his fingers.

Sky shook her head at him and rubbed his back. "Oh hush. It's not even that serious."

Dave suddenly began whining into her shirt as the sound of a car driving off echoed into the background.

**THE END.**

**Yeh.. That was pretty crappy. But leave a review, will ya?**


End file.
